In the Dark
by Potpourrii
Summary: Anthony meets the Cullens. Who will he love? How will he cope? It's better than it sounds...hopefully! T for possible future content...


OOC; Yah this is kind of suckish. My friend at edvsjake. told m I should write a Twilight facfic. Go chapter 11! dies (inside joke)

So, enjoy, if you can...

* * *

He woke up in the middle of a dark forest, stranded by his coven

He woke up in the middle of a dark forest, stranded by his coven. He didn't want to do this anymore; never did he even want to start. Being a vampire was not at all pleasing, drinking blood from his formerly fellow humans. It was disgusting, but the only way he could have lived. His black hair, matted to the grass beneath, was filthy with dirt, twigs, and the smell of human blood. He settled his steel-blue eyes to the prey, a girl, only about 16. He sat up, disgusted with himself, moping. His head jotted up to the dark forest before him, his coven was coming to get him. His eyes squinted to keep the tears from flowing. Coven? Freedom? Coven? Freedom? Coven—Freedom!

He broke through the undergrowth with top speed in the other direction. Anywhere was better than here. He heard them, running after them. The leader was angry, the rest confused. If he could not escape now, there was no chance of survival.

He was not tired yet, but he stopped in the backyard of an enormous house, lit up, lights inside. But not another house in sight, just more vegetation. He did not want any humans to see him. But his coven took the advantage, and ambushed. He screamed with pain. He could feel searing heat on his back, and then liquid trickling down his spine. The inhabitants of the house were apparently startled, as they came out.

_This is the end of me._

Humans, here. But then the most remarkable thing happened! They attacked his small coven of four, and now there was nothing to worry about. They coincidentally were of his kind, and the largest coven he'd seen. His had no chance, and were gone immediately. One of them, the leader it seemed, offered me a hand and a smile. It was then, I realized, that I was on the ground, covered in a mess of red. I chuckled, and took the friendly hand. There was a lot of explaining to do.

Carlilse was the name of this oddly friendly vampire. And his entire coven was Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. The black-haired vampire shrugged, brought to reality.

"What is your name?" the blonde one asked me.

"Anthony." He answered unconsciously.

They asked the vampire if he would like it if he would join their "small" coven. Of course, he agreed. There were conditions, of course. He was not to have a drop of human blood. This was shocking, to him, there was no other way of living. Then, they filled him in.

(I didn't feel like writing the whole entire story of the Cullens, Volturi and stuff. But Twilighters would know that ) .)

Anthony Cullen.

It had sort of a ring to it. He was brought to an extra bedroom to stay, in one place, for a good amount of time. This was so new to Anthony, he could hardly believe it. Before he could even think of what happened, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said shyly, not used to the politeness of knocking.

"Ehm." A feminine voice muttered, and slipped through the door, quickly closing it behind her.

"Hello," he smiled, being as polite as possible. If he could recall, this girl would be Rosalie.

"May I ask you something?" She said, apparently there was little time on her hands.

"Alright." He agreed, confused.

"How did you get that way?" she said, brushing his cheek. He fell an odd sensation down is neck, he knew what she meant.

Deciding to play dumb, "What do you mean?" his voice was unsteady.

"You know what I mean!" she turned away from me, "You're beautiful, even for a vampire! Like--" she hesitated…"Like me." His eyes burned, he didn't know if it was the same way, what happened.

"I…" Anthony inhaled, remembering the moment.

At that moment, when Anthony was explaining the moment to Rosalie, Edwards head shot up, in the next room. Anthony's memory of it was so clear, shouting at him, showing him horrifying image. Edward widened his eyes, it reminded him of Rosalie. If was her story, only switched around a bit. And it was somewhat—more depressing. He was flooded with pity. Anthony, so young and innocent-looking, he was 17, not like the former smug, self-centered Rosalie who seemed to deserve it. Anthony, naïve, trustful, didn't/

Edward's eyes stung as the memory faded. So were Anthony and Rosalie's. He was definitely going to fit in the family.


End file.
